The Mew's Tropical Vacation
by MewEspy
Summary: what happens when the mew mews go on a vacation to hawaii, when their plain crashes on a deserted island? This is based on the first 5 mews, Ichogo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro.
1. Chapter 1 Opening

It was a gloomy, raining day outside of Café Mew Mew. All the girls sat inside, watching the gloomy weather. No one came to the Café that day, and it was quite lonely. Ichigo sighed.

"It's supposed to be summer…and we just sit here inside the café all day, watching the rain, instead of sunshine." She said, sadly. All the girls nodded, in agreement.

"I wish it would just be sunny for once. I Hate rain." Mint said, sipping her cup of tea.

"And there is no work to get done around here!" Lettuce added.

"I just want some summer F-U-N, Na-no-da!" Pudding shouted, jumping up and down.

Zakuro, just sighed, and looked outside. "I don't mind the rain, but it does get boring after a while."

Ryou step out of his office, and looked at the girls. He smiled at them. "Hey girls, how's it going?" He asked. They didn't respond, but stared back at him. He smiled again. "How about we all go on a tropical vacation in Hawaii?" He said, holding up 8 passports. The girls screamed.

"Ryou, are you serious?" Ichigo shouted. Ryou nodded, as Keiichiro stepped into the room.

"That's right; we're all going on a tropical vacation, starting in 3 days. We already called your parents, and made sure it was OK." Keiichiro said smiling.

Ichigo, was holding the passports and looking at every one of them. She gasped when she saw Masaya had one too. "Even Masaya is coming?" She shouted.

Ryou nodded, and flicked Ichigo's nose. "Yeah, we got your little boyfriend to come along too!" He snickered, and walked off.

"_How rude!" _Ichigo thought. She then looked over to Zakuro, who was looking out the window at the rain. All the other girls looked as well.

"Something bad is going to happen…I Can feel it." She mumbled to herself, and walked off.

Ichigo stared. She suddenly felt it too. What could it be? What was it?


	2. Chapter 2 Packing

-1At home, Ichigo was packing her stuff for the trip.

"Ichigo, you have a visitor!" Her mom yelled.

"OK! I'm coming!" She yelled at her mother. She raced down stairs to see Masaya was standing at the door. "Masaya!" She cried, and wrapped her arms around him. "Aren't you excited for the trip?" She asked him.

Masaya sighed. "Ichigo…I'm worried about you." He said, hugging her tight.

_"And I'm worried about you Ayoma Kun…" _She thought to herself. She sighed in dreaminess. "Masaya, we'll be OK!" She said, smiling. "I'll be OK! We're with friends!"

Masaya stared back at her. He smiled. "Your right, I don't know what came over me." He said, laughing a little. Ichigo laughed as well. "But I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen…" He said. Ichigo stared at him.

_"I feel it too…Masaya…" _She thought, wanting to say to him.

"Well, I Better get going. See you around Ichigo!" He said, and smiled, as he turned and left out the door.

Ichigo waved back. Still unsure of why she also felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3 The Airport

-1Finally, the day came for them to head to the airport.

"Pudding can't wait to taste the airplane's sweets! Na-no-da!" Pudding screeched.

Mito sighed. "Pudding please stop yelling about the airplane food." Mint said to her. For some odd reason Pudding Immediately stopped.

"na…NA-NO-DA!" Pudding yelled, looking up at the sky. She just saw for the first time in her life: An airplane taking off. All the girls looked up in amazement, except for Zakuro, who has seen many airplanes take off. After all, she was the only traveling model the girls knew.

Once they reached the main entrance, Ichigo saw Masaya.

"Masaya!" She said, tackling him in a hug. "Let's sit together like we planed!" She said smiling.

"OK Ichigo!" He said smiling back. All the girls smiled to. Even Keiichiro and Ryou smiled.

"Alright folks, to the air…AND AWAY!" Pudding shouted, marching inside the airport.

"Wait! Pudding! You're going the wrong way!!!" Ichigo shouted, and everyone went inside, following her.

Well, how do you like it so far? I think it's pretty good. For my first Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic.

Thanks to all who wrote reviews! I Will try to keep this story updated more, because I Plan to make it very long!!! But each chapter will be short. Anyway the suspense is making me giddy. I Can't wait to see what I write next!!!


End file.
